Unlikely Allies
by Nokawolf
Summary: One month after the incident in Cuba, the members of the Brotherhood are still trying to adapt to their new lives. This shows the first few years of their struggle to trust each other and for Magneto to somehow get control of the ones who still follow Shaw. Mystique/Azazel hints toward Angel/Azazel as well.
1. Chapter 1

It had been only a month since Cuba. It was difficult getting used to the new place and the new faces. At least two weren't so new. Raven had grown very close to Angel since they arrived at the isolated headquarters of the Brotherhood. It was an abandoned facility that Shaw had purchased secretly as a safe house. Azazel had taken them here and then had taken Janos, Angel and Emma back to the Hellfire club to bring back anything they would have wanted to keep. They left for a few days but returned shortly. Angel had thought it would be wise to bring back supplies as well. Eric was still a bit on edge around them. They were, of course, loyal to Shaw and loyalty isn't always easily broken.

Raven sat down on her bed and started skimming through a few books she had found lying around. They weren't really interesting but she had nothing better to do. She preferred to stay in her room. The farther she was from Azazel, the happier she was. He terrified her but she would never let him see that. That was why she stayed in her room. The less time she had to pretend to be someone else, the more time she could spend accepting herself. She hadn't been wearing clothes. Ever since she joined Eric, she didn't want to hide. There was no need to hide here. It did annoy her when Janos would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Eric and Azazel didn't care whatsoever. Azazel would glance at her when she entered the room but would mainly ignore her. It scared her. She didn't know if he was plotting to kill her or if he simply didn't care about her being around him. Even then, he was always quiet.

She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand that had already been in the room when she chose it. It seemed that some of the rooms were already filled with furniture. There was also a large storage room filled with tons of random stuff. Anything from bags of clothes to mattresses. It seemed that was where most of the furniture the Brotherhood used was acquired. Where all the stuff had come from was still a mystery.

She got off of her bed and walked to the door. The new headquarters they were in had a full stocked kitchen, courtesy of Azazel and Angel. It was usually empty to getting a quickly snack would not be too eventful. Azazel was never there. She wasn't sure if he was even eating. She turned the doorknob to her room and walked out into the hallway. All the rooms were on the same floor and uncomfortably close to each other. She hoped that when they got a more permanent base, they won't be so close. She walked briskly down the hallway. She didn't want to disturb anyone who was sleeping. The hallway was pretty long and then it would open up to the living room type area. To get to the kitchen, she would need to walk across and turn left. She did just that and then stopped suddenly when she realized the kitchen was not empty.

Azazel was casually sitting down at the table and reading a book. He was only wearing black pants and looked like he was ready to go to his room and sleep. He glanced at her and then looked back at his book without making a sound. Raven sighed and continued on with her mission. She had noticed that his hair was damp, obviously he had showered recently. To anyone else, it would be odd to take a shower at one in the morning but for him it was normal. The men would bathe at night while the women bathed in the morning. The showers were in one large room and did not give much privacy. That was why Eric had set the different shower times. She rummaged through the cabinets but didn't find anything she really wanted. She instead grabbed a cup and would make herself some hot chocolate. She noticed him looking at her again. This time, he seemed intrigued. It made her a bit nervous.

Everything about him was creepy. She knew he was up and roaming around. He seemed to have a nocturnal schedule ever since Eric had assigned him guard duty at night. He would sleep during the day and guard the temporary and not too secure base. Before she learned this, she was exploring the base at midnight. It was about a week after they had arrived here and she hadn't been sleeping well. Raven had started to look around and had quickly found the stash of alcohol. She wasn't much of a drinker but it was still good to know where it was. She was walking down a hallway that had no lights on. It wasn't really needed so it was never used. It had an eerie, haunted-type feeling to it when it was night time. Then she had felt a hand on her shoulder. Of course, she had screamed and lashed out at whatever had touched her. She had punched Azazel in the face before he could grab her arms and explain to her it was him. He had a busted lip for a few days but no one asked any questions. However, Raven was sure he would want to slice her throat after that.

She was lost in thought when she heard the red man speak, "What is your name?"

She quickly turned around and looked at him. She stared at him for a while and wondered if she should answer. She didn't see the harm in answering other than the fact he was creepy! She glared at him and said, "Mystique" Raven had been wanting to call herself that for a while. It was odd to use it in a non-playful way like at the CIA compound. He sighed and she could tell he didn't like the answer.

"I know this. What is real name?", he asked. He was acting pretty friendly but that didn't stop her from asking, "Why should I tell you? Are you just going to put it on a plaque under my head when you kill me?" She realized how stupid she sounded but that was what she genuinely thought he wanted it for.

The look he gave her made her want to laugh. It was unamused and made her feel like an idiot…Which is what she knew she sounded like. "Really?...", Azazel asked. He was unamused so Raven decided to ask him for his name.

"What is _your_ name?", Raven asked this quickly and was quite surprised when he answered.

"Gavriil. You?", Azazel answered quietly. Raven knew she had to return the favor but she was very intrigued by his name. She was expecting something more dramatic. Just…Gavriil. It sounded like Gabriel but obviously its pronunciation was changed to be used while speaking Russian.

She finally replied, "Raven. It is uh…Nice to meet you Gavriil" He chuckled a bit and she knew it was because she couldn't pronounce it properly. He smiled at her and said, "It is nice to meet you, Raven." Raven smiled at him. He said it perfectly in an American accent, which surprised her. She didn't know he could do that. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Raven shrugged and continued making her hot chocolate. Azazel stayed quiet for the rest of the time she was in the kitchen and when she glanced at him she saw he was reading his book again. When she started to leave, she heard him say, "spokoynoy nochi". She didn't understand what he said but still looked back at him. He was smiling at her. She left quickly and decided she would drink her hot chocolate in her room. The blue woman quickly made her way down the hall and into her room.

* * *

Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I am already writing the next chapter. Enjoy, my Sausages!

~Noka


	2. Chapter 2

Raven rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up from her restless night. She had went to bed an hour after her encounter with Azazel. She finally found the strength to push herself out of bed. She looked at the books that were on the nightstand and picked them up. She would put them back where she found them, the storage room. The blue woman left the room with the books in her hands just in time to see the red teleporter's room close. She looked at the clock that was on the wall and noticed the time. It was 10:00am. She looked back at his door that was closest to the living area. He should have been sleeping hours ago. She shrugged and continued on to the shower area. It really wasn't her business.

Raven enjoyed her shower. She had the shower area to herself. Most likely, Angel had showered earlier. Emma, she showers whenever she pleases. It annoyed Eric a bit but Raven didn't really care. Honestly, they should be able to bathe whenever they pleased. Raven dried her hair and then left to go eat. By then, it was lunch time. She had made herself a sandwich and as she did, wondered why she didn't do that last night. Emma was drinking coffee while she read the newspaper and Angel was in the living area. Janos was nowhere to be seen and Eric…Just walked in.

Eric seemed stressed. Emma ad Azazel have been giving him a hard time but both the mutants no not to get on his bad side, but that doesn't stop their stubbornness. They obviously don't approve of him as their new leader. Raven watched Eric leave with a cup of coffee and made a mental note to go talk to him later.

"Talking to him won't help", Emma said quietly. Raven looked at the blonde woman and she had not even moved. Raven quickly realized that she had read her mind. Emma was nothing like her brother, Charles. She read your mind whenever she pleased and it aggravated her. Raven glared at the woman and Emma simply smiled.

"I only read your mind, Raven. I do well in staying out of the minds of others. You however, broadcast your thoughts to everyone around you, either mentally or through your body language. You are quite easy to read.", Emma had not looked at Raven and finally stood up. She folded the paper she was reading and left the kitchen. Leaving Raven alone to think about how much she despised Emma right now.

* * *

Eric had called a meeting later that day. Raven and Angel were chatting while Emma and Eric were talking telepathically. Janos had the fun job of waking a very tired Azazel and brining him.

Angel giggled and whispered, "Yeah, I was thinking that too. You really think he likes me?"

"Yep! From what you have been telling me, it sounds like he really likes you.", Raven replied quietly. Angel had met a boy recently. Raven knew Eric would never approve of a relationship right now, especially not with a human. Things were too hectic right now, but Angel really likes him so we are going got keep the secret for as long as possible.

Eric and Emma seemed to have ended their conversation when Eric says, "Where is Janos? Tell him to hurry up. I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

Emma nods and Raven just watches as she slowly looks at the ground. It seemed like she was looking for him.

* * *

Janos opened Azazel's door ad quietly walked in. He of course, drew the shorter straw and had to wake up Azazel. The red man was in his bed, sleeping soundly. Usually he was quite aware of his surroundings but today he didn't notice someone approaching him. Janos poked Azazel's shoulder and said. "Wake up…Please. Azazel? Please." Azazel growled at Janos and turned quickly to slap the unsuspecting man. Janos fell backwards in surprise, knocking down a few of Azazel's swords in the process. Azazel calmly got up and put on a shirt. He looked down at the man and simply left the room.

* * *

Angel looked behind Raven and said, "Wow. Azazel, you look tired." Raven looked back to see a very unhappy Azazel. The night shift was obviously not agreeing with him. Eric looked at him and Raven thought she saw a faint smile. Eric tries to keep the peace and having Azazel sleeping all day and up alone at night during so called, guard duty, was keeping Emma and him apart. Also, keeping him tired was probably a passive-aggressive move. Eric knew this was for the better right now and Raven had to agree.

Azazel sat down on the couch next to Angel. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as he listened to Eric talk. Janos appeared shortly after, holding his cheek with his hand. He glared at Azazel before sitting down far away from the man.

Eric looked at his pathetic team of mutants and said simply, "I know that this place hasn't been the best place to be living in. As you know, it was temporary and me and Emma have finally found a place that can be more permanent." Eric looked at Azazel and asked, "Azazel, can you teleport to somewhere you haven't been to before."

Azazel looked at Magneto and said, "Yes, but it is more difficult" He rested his head back again and once again closed his eyes.

Eric nodded and said, "You may want to get some coffee. I want to be out of here by the end of the day. In return for you services, Azazel, you may go back to a more normal schedule."

Azazel nodded but didn't make any other movement to get up or do anything else.

Angel then asked, "Where are we going?"

Eric looked at her and said, "The location will be a secret, Angel. Only Azazel, Emma and I will know its exact location."

Angel sighed angrily and leaned her head on Azazel's shoulders. Raven got up and left the living area. She was followed by Janos and Emma shortly afterwards. They would need to start packing the few things they had in order to be out of this place. Raven also had a feeling that things would get a lot better when they had a permanent…Home?

* * *

Azazel was the last to join the team in the living area. He had already made a few trips to the new headquarters with Emma and Eric. It needed to be cleaned up a bit but after that, simply stocking the kitchen would be all that is needed. He had a small duffle bag with some clothes and dagger and he was also carrying Angel and Emma's bags. Emma put her hand on his shoulder and Angel did the same to the opposite shoulder. He looked at Emma and they exchanged a few words telepathically. Emma nodded and they were all taken to their new headquarters.

* * *

Woot! Next chapter!

~Noka


	3. Chapter 3

Azazel quickly left to his own room. He glanced at a clock as he walked past everyone and noticed the time. It was midnight. Usually he would be up at this time, patrolling the eerie halls. He was wide awake now but he knew that as time went by, it would be easier to fall asleep. He turned the knob to his door and walked in. He never cared much about how his room looked. A warm meal and a bed to sleep in were precious things that could be taken away in an instant.

He threw his bag on the ground near his bed and just dropped onto it. He didn't make a sound or move for quite a while. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw and hour had passed. He was still wide awake. He sighed and took off his shirt and shoes. He laid down and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep even if it killed him.

* * *

Raven felt odd. The teleportation just a few moments ago was making her nauseous. She braced herself on a chair that was in the vicinity and simply shut her eyes, trying not to vomit. She had only done that once before and that was almost a month ago. Angel had come and pulled her up, "You okay?"

Raven nodded and said, "I hate teleporting."

"Yeah, you get used to it.", Angel said offering Raven a reassuring smile. Raven smiled back and walked to her room, Angel following close by. She walked in and laid down on the bed. Angel laid down next to her.

"So, want to sleep?", Angel asked quickly. They were both exhausted. In fact, everyone was exhausted. Raven nodded and then Angel got up. She smiled and left the room to go and explore her own room. Raven looked around. It was lain with white walls and a simple queen sized mattress. She curled up on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She could unpack in the morning.

* * *

Eric had stayed up for a few hours discussing future plans with Emma. He had an itch in the back of his head and he was pretty sure Emma was reading his mind. He glared at her and the feeling quickly vanished.

"Emma, I am aware that you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but I ask you this one thing, stay out of my mind!" Eric yelled loudly and lifted a few metal spoons into the air. Emma simply shrugged and said, "I know you don't trust me, I know you don't trust Azazel either, but really? Planning how to kill us if we ever revolt? We aren't that stupid. If anything, we would kill you first and then rip apart the rest of them, both physically and mentally" Emma said while she tapped her temples. The glared at each other for a few moments that seemed like an eternity.

Eric finally sighed and spoke, "I know that my thoughts aren't exactly logical but you must understand my suspicion of you two. I also understand why you don't trust me."

He sighed once again before continuing, "Perhaps we could form a truce…For now. You stay out of my head, Azazel stops looking at me like he wants to rip my throat open and I will loosen the leash a little bit." Eric looked at the now standing Emma, hoping she would at least agree for a little while.

Emma nodded and said, "Fine by me." She turned away from Eric and said, "Just remember that not all of your precious Brotherhood are on leashes. Also remember that the tighter the leash, the closer we are to you." She then left to retire to her room.

Eric stared at where Emma turned the corner for a few seconds before looking at his hands. The thought that his death or the death of one of his soldiers was so close gave him chills. Eric still knew he would have to kill Azazel and Emma one day, but when, he was unsure of. If things continued as they were going, it would be soon. He rubbed his face and then got up to go sleep.

* * *

Emma had not gone to bed. Instead she made her way to Azazel's room. She could sense he was awake, though the poor man wanted to sleep. She let herself in and sat down on the foot of the bed. She looked at Azazel and waited for him to respond to her presence. When he didn't she angrily slapped his foot, _"Get up!", _she said telepathically. She made no sound but in his head she was screaming in to his ear. He shot up quickly and covered his ears.

He glared at her and said telepathically as well, _"WHAT?"_ She simply hit his foot again. His tail lashed angrily and he said out loud, "What do you want Emma? I am trying to sleep." Emma always found it intriguing that when he was angry, his accent seemed to disappear, as if it was fake. But from reading his mind all those years ago, she knew it was real. Azazel had his quirks.

Azazel knew what she was thinking. For some odd reason he could telepathically talk to her at will, as if he was telepathic, but he was not. It was only with Emma. Even Emma could not figure out why. They picked up on each other's thoughts even if they were oceans apart. Azazel had even found a way to manipulate Emma in to believing what he wanted her to believe. He never did though. He knew all too well the consequences. They had always been close, ever since they met actually, but being that close close that they shared minds was a bit annoying to her.

Emma knew Azazel knew about the argument she had with Eric. She didn't need to explain why either. It was obvious that their supposed loyalties to Shaw were starting to worry their leader. If only Eric or Magneto, as he likes to be called, knew where their loyalties lie. They have never been more than friends and neither of them think of each other in that way, but their loyalties were to each other. Azazel had had many, you could say, girlfriends but Emma had been quick to remove them from the equation. It wasn't jealousy, it was simply that she didn't want to share his perverted mind. He was a good man though. He never acted upon his thoughts. Emma knew this as fact. Never had he been with a woman either, but she never mentioned it and it didn't seem to matter to the red man.

They sat there for about an hour, talking to each other without ever moving their mouths. To any sane person, it would look like the two were insane, but to them they could sit for hours talking, plotting and joking around. They had a very odd friendship and that was something that they would not let Eric get in between them like he had when he had assigned them opposing shifts. Shaw had always respected and even used their mental bond to his advantage, but Emma and Azazel knew how to play their cards right. They weren't his slaves, though Shaw believed he had them wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Emma left quietly to her room. She looked at the light that was on in the living area. She knew that ever since her bond with Azazel had manifested, she had control of new abilities. She smiled and snapped her fingers, making the light shut off and allowing the white woman to disappear in a puff of white smoke and fire to her room.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? :3 I personally am in love with my story! LOL!

~Noka


	4. Chapter 4

Raven stretched and then rolled out of her bed. She needed a moment to realize where she was but then she remembered being sick. She realized she was in the new headquarters. She rubbed her stomach even though it was not upset and went to take a shower in her own personal bathroom. She needed the warm shower.

* * *

Azazel had woken up suddenly when he felt that something was off with Emma. He looked around and saw that she had at some point left for her room. He didn't remember when he fell asleep but he was sure he would get smacked for falling asleep during a conversation. Emma liked to make sure her slaps hurt so she would amplify the pain just before she makes contact. What a sweet woman. He got up and teleported to her room. She seemed to be having a bad dream, this he could tell by her frown and her sudden movements. He sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

She calmed down and Azazel smiled at her. She would have this dream a lot. His smiled faded when she finally awoke. He removed his hand and said, "dobroye utro, Emma" Emma looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't always woken with a good morning. She quickly moved toward him and slapped him. He reeled back and stared at wide eyed.

"That is for touching me while I was asleep!", She smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning, Gavriil."

He nodded and got up to leave.

* * *

Raven was sprawled on the sofa with Angel on another sofa nearby. Eric had yet to show his face today and both had nothing better to do than lay around. Raven was sure that Eric was planning a mission. After all, they had a more secure and permanent location.

Angel had been quiet since she went to the living area. She was painting her nails while sifting through some books. Books were the only thing they could really do to pass the time. Raven herself was just flipping through some books. None of them interested her so she put them down. There were many in different languages but she only knew English. She sighed loudly and Angel said, "There is nothing to do!"

"I know. We need to get some stuff to do in here. More than just books!", Raven said as she sat up.

Angel nodded and said, "This place is pretty remote but I am sure I can get the red guy to give us a ride somewhere."

Raven shrugged and grabbed another book. Raven grabbed this book mainly because it had pictures. The picture were of different times in history, mainly illustrations of what Historians believed happened. She liked the images. It was interesting to see what war was like back then. More hand held guns and less missiles.

Angel saw Raven's body language and said, "You don't like him, do you." It was more of a statement instead of a question. Raven shrugged again and started flipping through the book more.

"You know, he isn't a bad guy. He acts like a homicidal maniac on the battlefield but around here, he can be fun to hang out with!", Angel said happily. She smiled reassuringly at Raven and Raven smiled back.

"I know. I just can't get the image of CIA agents falling to their deaths out of my head. He did tell me his name. Do you know it?", Raven closed the book.

"Yeah, Gavriil, right? He told me. He also told me about his father, too. Did he tell you that?", Angel obviously ignored Raven's first comment though continued to smile and act happy. Raven wondered why Angel seemed to know so much about Azazel. She hadn't been in the Brotherhood for that long. She could understand Azazel and Emma being so close but Angel was just as new to the Brotherhood as she was. Then again, Angel sought Azazel out. Angel wanted to be friends with him.

"What is up with you and Azazel?", Raven suddenly asked before she was able to correct herself.

It was now Angel's turn to shrug, "I don't know. He just likes to tell me stuff." Angel then added, "I think he likes me…" Angel shrugged once again and then grabbed the book that was resting on her leg. She opened it and started to read.

Raven looked at the winged mutant and then asked, "How about you? Do you like him?" She knew it was none of her business but she was interested. Did Azazel really have a crush on Angel and did Angel have a crush on him right back?"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy but I don't think we would work out", Angel didn't look away from the book when she answered. Raven then asked, "But do you _like_ him?"

Angel didn't need to reply. As usual, Emma was being a total jerk. She walked in an answered for her, "She does. She is just too embarrassed to say yes." She then added, "He likes you too but don't get any ideas. I would hate for you to end up like the last one" Emma smiled evilly and walked away. Apparently her only mission in coming here was to say that. Angel blushed and then quickly got up to leave to her room. Raven sighed and continued reading her book.

* * *

Eric finally came to the living area about a few minutes later. It was almost midday and he already seemed stressed. He had a stack of papers in his hand and he glanced at Raven before continuing on to the kitchen. He had been distant from most of the Brotherhood for about a week now. She wasn't sure if Emma was stressing him or if he was just distancing himself from his team for his own reasons. Most likely Emma, she stresses everyone out!

Raven didn't follow Eric like she wanted to. He would tell her if something was really wrong. At least, she hoped he would. She would hate for him to be stressing out alone because of his pride. Raven finally closed the book and went to go to her room. She would come out later when she was hungry. She walked into her room and closed the door silently before jumping onto her bed.

* * *

Azazel was waiting for Emma when she went back to her room. He knew what she did and he was not happy. Emma ignored him as she laid down on her bed. She did glance at him though. He was wasn't wearing his usual suit. Instead, he was wearing a black tank top and jeans. It was odd, even for Emma who had seen him where many different things. She knew he was unhappy but that was the point, in a way. When she finally looked at him, she smiled innocently. He wasn't amused.

"Why did you say those things to Angel?", Azazel asked angrily. Emma smiled at how he no longer had his accent. She didn't mention it and instead replied, "Because I know what you are thinking."

"That means nothing. You stay out of my business!"

"Aww, do you want to find that special someone?", Emma teased.

Azazel growled and took an angry step forward, "NO! I want you to leave me alone! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?", Emma got up and yelled, "Go ahead, finish your sentence!"

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Both were glaring a eahc other and eventually one would have to back down. It was Azazel who backed off. He looked away and allowed Emma to continue, "No! Please! Tell me what you will do! I want to know what you will do to me that won't hurt you!" She crossed her arms and continued, "Like it or not, you can never hurt me. I can predict all your moves because I _know_ all your moves! Don't even try! I can put you down with the snap of my fingers, Azazel! Don't make me hurt you!"

Azazel stepped a back and whispered, "Sorry…"

Emma nodded and pointed to the door, "Out!" She wouldn't let him teleport. She wanted him to walk out in shame.

Azazel sensed his abilities were disabled. She only did this when she was truly angry at him. It was kind of like a time out for Azazel. Not being able to use his abilities was torture to the red mutant. He turned slowly and walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind him, his powers were released.

* * *

Well, another chapter! :3

~Noka


	5. Chapter 5

Presently, all the members of the Brotherhood were in the living area. There was no meeting and there were no problems that needed to be addressed. They simply all came to this area at the same time. Emma and Azazel were sitting next to each other on one of the sofas, most likely talking to each other telepathically. Angel and Janos were also talking in Spanish. Eric was sorting through papers and Raven was reading a book, again.

Raven glanced at the other members of the Brotherhood and smiled. They were like a seriously dysfunctional family. They were all different and all their past lives were different, but she felt close to them. She was even starting to feel more comfortable near Azazel. Sure, this was only their second day in this new place, but it just felt different.

Azazel quickly got up and left to go to the kitchen and Raven was quite surprised that Emma didn't follow him.

_"We aren't attached to the hip. He can do as he pleases.",_ Emma said telepathically to the blue woman. Raven shook her head angrily and said, "As long as it pleases you, right?"

Raven stared angrily at Emma, her expression was one of amusement. She quickly realized that Eric, Angel, and Janos were staring at her. She felt embarrassed for randomly yelling at Emma…But it wasn't random. Emma needs to learn to stay out of her head. Azazel then walked in to the room and realized that everyone was staring at the blue woman. He looked at her with a confused expression and Raven looked at him.

"Stop staring at me!", Raven said quickly.

"What happened?", Angel asked and Emma replied as she stood up, "Our blue lady here doesn't like me in her head. It seems she doesn't know how to have a proper conversation with a telepath."

"I know how to have a conversation with a telepath, for your information! I want you to stay out of my head. You can't read my thoughts and you can't talk to me!", Raven stood as well.

"Oh, I can do as I please, Raven. I can do whatever I want to you.", Emma replied coldly. Azazel walked to Emma and grabbed her arm roughly. She looked at him and the way he looked at her…it didn't take a telepath to know what he was trying to say. She roughly took her arm and left the room. Azazel watched her leave and then gave Raven a sympathetic look before going after the white woman.

Raven sighed and sat back down. The others went back to what they were doing. Eric looked back toward the rooms and then back at his papers.

* * *

Emma was about to slam the door when Azazel put his leg in the door frame. He winced in pain and then pushed the door open. He closed the door softly and waited for Emma's wrath.

"Why did you defend her? Against me!", Emma screamed as she looked out of her window. Azazel cringed a bit but still stood where he was.

"You shouldn't mess with your teammates, Emma", Emma turn quickly to him and said, "She is not our teammate. "

"Yes she is.", Azazel sighed and then added, "And Eric is our leader. Emma, he isn't like Shaw. He doesn't trust us."

"Of course he doesn't trust us. He doesn't trust anyone! No one here trusts each other!", Emma sat down on her bed and crossed her arms.

Azazel had a pained expression when he said, "Do you not trust me?"

"That's different, Azazel. I have to trust you."

"So, if it weren't for the telepathy, you would not trust me? Have I not proven to you that I am trustworthy?"

"Gavriil, don't make things complicated."

"No! I will make things complicated! Do you trust me or not?", Azazel who had been calm during their conversation had now run out of patience.

"Azazel, I trust you. I don't trust them! What I want to know is why _you_ trust them!"

Azazel shrugged and said, "Why not? Why can't I trust them?"

"Azazel, you can't trust them! Magneto is already planning to kill us!"

"We can defend ourselves, Emma. You know this! You have my abilities, we can leave if things get bad.", Azazel still wasn't sure how she was able to teleport. Why did that mutation get transferred to her and not his red skin or his tail? He cocked his head to the side and thought. Perhaps it was because his teleportation was not physical. He was able to use telepathy now, but not turn into diamond. Emma looked at him and said, "I was thinking the same thing. I am thankful I don't have your tail. You can keep that."

Azazel smiled at her and quickly realized she had decided not to push the issue of what they would do if Magneto turned on them. He walked slowly to her but she stood up and backed away. He stopped and looked at her sadly. He got the hint. He turned around and grabbed the doorknob. Before he could leave Emma spoke, "Don't leave me." He looked back at her and nodded. He let go of the doorknob and sat down next to Emma.

Emma looked at Azazel and asked, "Why are you still here?"

Azazel was confused. Didn't Emma just ask him to stay with her? "You told me to stay.", Azazel said but now he was a bit unsure if she said it or thought it.

"I mean here like in the Brotherhood. Why are you still here when you have nothing to fear from Shaw anymore.", Emma clarified.

Azazel shrugged, "Because you are here."

Emma smiled and said, "We can both leave. Shaw used to pay us. We have money. Why haven't we left yet?"

"Because this is our home.", Azazel smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not. This has never been our home. Your home is in Russia and my home is…", Emma trailed off and looked away, "I have no home"

Azazel squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and said, "One day we will leave. We will leave together. We will always be together, Emma." Emma smiled at Azazel and leaned on him. They stayed there for a few hours in silence. Eventually the two mutants fell asleep together.

* * *

Things will start to get interesting soon! :3

~Noka


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, with a little persuasion, Emma had gone to talk to Magneto. They had a truce but they both knew it wouldn't help. Emma honestly wanted to leave. She was hinting it to Azazel but he either wasn't getting it or he didn't want to leave. She walked in to what could be called his office and said, "I want to talk."

"Well, why do you want to talk, Emma? I have done nothing to upset you, have I?", Magneto said without looking up at her. He was still analyzing some papers. Emma glanced at them and saw that they were CIA files.

"What are those?", Emma asked curiously. Magneto looked at her and said, "Our first target. I want this facility to be taken down and I want it done soon."

Emma nodded, "What is so important about that facility?"

"They are the head of the mutant research effort. They may also have a few mutants held captive.", Magneto handed a few of the files to Emma before looking back at the ones he had left.

"Azazel and I can take this out easily", Emma said after she read through the papers and glanced at a map of the facility. Magneto looked at her with suspicion and said, "I think I will be sending Mystique and Azazel actually." Emma looked up Magneto and nodded hesitantly.

"When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow.", Eric replied quickly. He then looked up at her. He knew she wasn't happy about the sudden mission. Magneto had no intentions of letting Emma know but there was no harm. She wouldn't let her go.

"What is it you came here to talk to me about?", he asked as he took the papers back from Emma. Emma waved her hand and said, "Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." Magneto nodded and said, "Well, then I guess you will be leaving?" Emma nodded and turned to leave.

She stopped suddenly and looked back at the man, "Eric, remember our truce." She narrowed her eyes as he spoke, "As long as you don't forget either. And please, call me Magneto. I want you all to get used to calling each other by your code names. Understand?" Emma nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Azazel quietly stalked through the corridors of the CIA headquarters the Brotherhood was attempting to infiltrate. Azazel and Mystique are to take out the security system and rescue any mutants that may be inside. The rest of the Brotherhood would then come and level the building. Mystique stayed close to Azazel. He had studied the blueprints they had acquired closely. Mystique glanced at it but she didn't really understand it.

They were in an empty hallway now. No cameras and no guards around this section. That was when they both heard a soft explosion next to them. Mystique was startled. She thought Azazel had left her for a moment and when she turned to him, his eyes were still looking ahead of them. He was unfazed by the sound. A hand touched his back and he turned around. Mystique was completely confused. Emma was now with the two mutants. Azazel glared at the new mutant and said, "Were you not told to stay back?"

"You know I never listen.", Emma said as she walked ahead of them. "There are no guards in this area. Why?"

"I am not sure", Azazel answered. Mystique was still trying to process the fact that Emma was with them now. Emma looked back at them and said, "Are we going?" Azazel walked forward and grabbed her arm roughly. "Mystique and I will go on. You will go back. You don't belong here, Emma."

Emma pulled her arm free and said, "You know using your ability is hard on me. I can't go back. You would need to take me and right now we need to finish this place."

Azazel sighed and looked back at Mystique, "I guess we are stuck with Emma." He smiled and then continued on. They turned a few more corners and that was when Emma said telepathically to both of them, _"There are guards ahead. I also sense two mutants."_

Azazel tensed and then disappeared with a soft explosion. Mystique could hear muffled cries and then all was silent. She shivered a bit and then continued on to the room that Emma pointed out to her. There were two bodies on the ground and one red man standing above them, his tail swishing around passively. He looked up at the two woman and motioned with his tail to continue on.

The three mutants met a lot more guards. They had very little security for a CIA compound. Any cameras they found were quickly destroyed and any guards met the same fate. It was not long until they found the security room. Two men were in there poorly monitoring the cameras. They were chatting with each other. The facility was pretty remote so they must not have much action around here, but that was still no excuse for their lack of attention at their jobs.

Azazel was done with them quickly. Emma then went to work on disabling any more security cameras and even turned off the lights in many of the vacant areas. Mystique didn't understand why she needed to do that but she didn't ask questions. Mystique was actually feeling pretty useless on this mission. Azazel and Emma were doing most of the work.

"Go and find the mutants, Mystique. Go make yourself useful!", Emma said as she stood up. Azazel sighed and walked out of the room. Mystique said nothing but left to go find the mutants. It seemed that was Azazel's mission at the moment. Mystique walked alongside him. He would glance back occasionally but continued on. He never stopped and never hesitated when they found more hallways to pass through. Emma must have been guiding him because they found the holding cell quickly. There were, as Emma predicted, two mutants. The first was a green skinned teenager that was crouched down and looking at us curiously. The other, was an older, brown haired man. He was wearing a brown trench coat and his eyes glowed red. He smiled at Mystique and Azazel pulled out a key.

"Where did you get that?", Mystique asked Azazel as he unlocked the cells. He looked back and said, "Emma" Mystique figured Emma would have given it to him. She sighed and Azazel held out his hand to her. Mystique grabbed it and then he turned to the new mutants and said, "Grab my hand. I will take you to a safe place." They asked no questions and the Brown haired man grabbed Azazel's hand. The green teenager grabbed the brown haired man's hand. They all vanished in colorful smoke and appeared in the hallway right outside the security room. Emma walked out casually and placed her hand on Azazel's chest. He sighed irritably and teleported them all out of the building and back to their headquarters.

He pulled his hands away from his teammates and teleported away with Emma. Mystique was now left alone with the two new recruits. She waved at them nervously and said, "Hello"

The teenager waved back and said, "Hi, I'm Mort…Where are we?" The brown haired man smiled at her but said nothing.

"We are uh…At our headquarters? I guess.", Mystique thought that calling this place their headquarters seemed so odd. It was more of a home to her and that was what she wanted to call it. "I'm Raven, but the alpha around here wants us all to call each other by our codenames so you can call me Mystique"

Mort smiled and said, "Well, you can call me toad! That is…If I can stay." He shrugged and Mystique replied, "I am sure you can." She looked at the other mutant and asked, "What about you?"

He looked at her and smiled once again, "I am Remy LeBeau, or Gambit." Mystique smiled at him, she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous! "Well, you two can hang out here for now." Mystique sat down on one of the sofas and the men made themselves at home.

* * *

The rest of the Brotherhood arrived almost an hour later. They seemed tired but they all welcomed the new mutants cheerfully, except for Azazel and Mystique who left quickly to their rooms. Magneto offered them shelter in return for their obedience and they both accepted the offer. The next thing they knew, they were all showing off their mutations. It seemed like Toad and Gambit were always part of the Brotherhood. Mystique and Janos had showed them to their rooms and left them there.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Mystique walked out of the kitchen and saw Azazel talking with Mort. They stopped when she walked in of course. She walked out and to her room and she heard the talking continue. She was still interested in Emma. How was she able to teleport? She always thought Emma could only turn into diamond and was a telepath. Mystique thought of this for a few minutes and then prepared for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystique had noticed in the past few days that Azazel and Toad talked with each other a lot. He was even starting to hang out with him more than he was with Emma. She knew it wasn't her business but this sudden change in behavior was too interesting to the blue woman. So, instead of talking to Azazel, who she knew would say nothing, she searched for Mort.

She found the greenish teenager out in what could only be described as a cement patio in the back of the building. It also had a fair sized pool, which was useless as it was snowing at the moment. Mystique smiled at Toad and sat down on a chair across from him. She watched the green mutant messing with the crumbling cement and she asked him, "So, how are you getting along with everyone?"

Toad smiled at Mystique and said, "Pretty good. The red guy, Azazel, is a pretty nice guy."

Mystique nodded and said, "Yeah, he usually stays with Emma but he seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah, he offered to mentor me. I thought it would be cool so I said yes. He mainly just teaches me stuff about life in general." Toad shrugged, "Does he talk to you?"

Mystique leaned forward on her chair when Toad had said that Azazel, of all the people here, had decided to mentor him. It was so odd. She did smile at his question though, "Well, no. Like I said, he just hangs out with Emma."

Toad looked away and continued picking at the cement. Mystique's brow furrowed as she wondered what happened to the usually very talkative mutant. "What's wrong?" Mystique asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothin', Emma has just been real mean to me. Ever since Azazel started mentoring me, she has just been so mean and I don't know why.", He looked up at Mystique and it was then that she understood why Azazel decided to take Mort in. He seemed so innocent in a world that can be so cruel. She smiled reassuringly at him and said, "I think Emma is just unhappy you are stealing her boyfriend away."

Toad smiled and asked, "Are they together?"

"I have no clue. Sometimes I think they are and sometimes they don't act like it. Try asking your new friend.", Mystique smiled and then added, "Also, there are some board games in the back room, want to play Chess?

He nodded quickly and they both went to play a few games.

* * *

A few hours later when most of the Brotherhood were finding something to eat, Mort was playing with some marbles he found. There was nothing to do around here but read books and work. So, the marbles were a nice treat. Azazel had walked in with two sandwiches and sat down on the sofa that Mort was crouched next to. He pushed one of the plates toward the boy and said, "Eat"

Toad looked at the sandwich and then at Azazel. He grabbed it and thanked him for it before taking a large bite out of it. Toad watched Azazel lean back on the sofa and begin eating his own sandwich. He thought for a moment about him and Emma. Maybe she did think that he was stealing Azazel away from her. He did offer though. It isn't like he was doing it on purpose.

"Azazel, are you and Emma…together?", Mort asked quietly so that no one In the kitchen would be able to hear the two mutants. Azazel looked at Toad coolly before replying, "Nyet. We are friends." He took another bite out of his sandwich and laid his head back on the sofa.

"Oh, ok. I just thought that you guys were always together so…Yeah.", Toad shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich. He then wondered, "Would you date her, though?"

Azazel looked at Toad once again, this time with an eyebrow raised. Azazel cocked his head to the side as he though and then replied, "Emma is a nice girl, but she is not good for me." Azazel then shrugged.

"Ok…What do you want in a woman?", Mort was mainly trying to pass the time but the questions were beginning to annoy the red mutant. His tail started twitching, more than usual as he answered, "I don't know. I have never been with a woman."

Toad looked up at Azazel and asked, "When you mean you have never been with a woman, do you mean like dating or…The other thing?" Azazel sighed and said, "Both. Now please, stop asking those questions."

"Wait, you have never slept with a woman?", Mort jumped onto the couch and cocked his head to the side like Azazel had done earlier. Azazel's tail struck the sofa, making quite a loud sound, "No! I haven't slept with a woman! Now leave me alone!" Azazel didn't mean to be so loud but Janos simply stared at him for a few seconds before quickly leaving the room. Azazel sighed and got up to leave to his own room.

* * *

Gambit had made himself quite at home in the Brotherhood. He enjoyed having nice place to crash but his mind was elsewhere. He knew he didn't belong here and he wanted out. He wasn't one to go off and murder people when he was ordered to. He ordered himself around, no one else. He decided he would leave that night. No one would miss him.

He rummaged through the kitchen and stole himself a couple of chocolate bars. He had found the stash of candy only a few hours after he arrived. He also took a few blankets and was pretty much ready to leave.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Gambit quickly turned around, startled by the sudden voice. He realized it was the fellow he had been rescued with. He sighed and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I ain't a kid. I do what I want.", Toad replied as he got himself a glass of water. Gambit grabbed his bag and started for the door. He grabbed the doorknob and then said, "You never saw me." He then tossed Toad one of the chocolate bars and left the building. Toad didn't try to stop him. He knew Gambit didn't want to be here and it was his decision if he wanted to leave. He shrugged and unwrapped the candy as he went back to his room.

* * *

Enjoy :3

~Noka


	8. Chapter 8

Things had been quiet as of late. Nearly a week has passed since the Cajun man had disappeared. Angel was a bit disappointed, but nonetheless, she got over it. She was the only one who wanted the playful and flirty man to stay. Emma, who had finally established her position next to Magneto, practically celebrated. She never trusted him and the time he was here, she stayed away from him and the devilish mutant that she usually was glued to. Mystique thought it was odd that she stayed away from him. Toad had become closer to Azazel. They spent more time together than any other members of the group now. They seemed as close as father and son, which was odd for the red mutant who had never really wanted a child, or so they think.

The female blue mutant stepped out of the shower. She had a towel in her hair and was heading for her bed. She was aware of the time and that as a responsible adult, she should be asleep. But then again, she was not really responsible. She had always been told what to do when she was in Xavier's mansion. A pang surfaced as she thought of her brother. It was the first time she thought of him since the day on the beach. She tried her hardest to ignore him. She felt guilty over leaving him, bleeding, on the sandy shore. She shivered from the sudden coldness of her room. She laid down in bed and covered herself with her thick blankets. A blue hand reached to the lamp to turn it off and then she saw the book.

She had meant to take it back to the Brotherhood's small collection of books, but must have forgotten. She picked it up and headed for the door, with the towel around her neck. She might as well put it away now. She looked down at the book. It was a collection of literature from Edgar Allen Poe. It was a very random book for her to pick up, but some of the works really caught her attention. It made her wonder what made the author write such dark literature. What had happened in his life that made him write like that? The blue mutant grabbed the doorknob and walked out into the dark hallway. Almost immediately, she felt another presence. She couldn't help but feel like she was in one of Poe's stories. It sent shivers down her spine as she navigated her way through the darkness.

She looked back when she heard the faint sounds of movement behind her. She walked faster, the book held firmly in her hand. She heard the sound again, this time much closer and accompanied by a sound that matched that of a growl. It seemed that whatever was the source of the sound, was following her. She looked ahead once again. She stopped. She was in the middle of the woods. Her mind was in a state of panic. Why was she in the woods? She was just in her headquarters! She looked back and saw glowing eyes behind her. They were animalistic and hungered for blood. It was odd though. This animal that was baring its sharp, white teeth at her was unlike anything she had ever seen or read about. Its fur was the color of her own hair. Fiery red, and its eyes a pale blue. The monster took a step out of the shadows, revealing its large black claws. It seemed like an unholy creature made from a bear and a dog. Maybe even lion. It growled loudly as it stepped forward again, crushing a small stone beneath it.

Mystique had yet to move. Her eyes were locked on the animal's eyes. She finally came to her sense and ran. She heard the howl of the monster behind her as it ran after the blue girl. She was running through the unknown territory that she had found herself in. The panting of the creature was getting louder, alerting her that the animal was much faster than her and would soon be upon her. She looked back and saw the fangs nip at her heels. It was much larger than she had thought it was. Before, it was far enough to seem like the size of a large dog, but now, she could see that it was in fact the size of an average man, if the average man ran on all fours. With a new surge of adrenaline, she ran faster, her breathing becoming more labored, for she was growing tired.

With a gasp, she felt the weight of the animal on her back. She was running to quickly and the animal too heavy for her to save herself from falling face first into the damp dirt. She felt the claws ripping into her blue scaled skin. In her position, there was no way she would save herself from the beast. She closed her eyes as the claws raked her back, ripping her apart. A sound distracted her from the red beast. The cry of a child. She opened her eyes to see the silhouette of a small child in a small clearing. It seemed that the creature had seen it as well, because he stopped his attack. Mystique looked up at it and saw with horror that the hunger that it had for her was now directed toward the child. It licked its pure white teeth and bolted for the child. Her instincts kicked it. She wasn't sure if it was a maternal instinct or if it was something else but she grabbed the monsters long, snake-like tail. It paid little attention to her as it continued for the child that was now crying louder.

Mystique was being dragged along by the monster. Her grip on it tightened. She yelled loudly for it to stop and it had worked, for the monster turned to her and snarled. It pulled its tail from her grasp and pounced for her. The size of the animal knocked her down onto her back and now she fought for her own life as it dug its claws into her neck. The claws, which she had initially thought were connected to paws, seemed almost like…Hands. She looked up at the monster once again and gasped. It was no longer a wolf-lion creature, but the face of a red man that she knew all too well. He smiled evilly as he pushed himself away from the blue mutant. He turned quickly to the child and went for it again.

With her last ounce of strength, Mystique got up and lunged for him. Azazel had pushed her away roughly and said with a voice that was not his own, "he is mine." And with that, he grabbed the child and in an instant, they were both gone.

Mystique screamed as she felt the claws around her neck again. _Had the monster returned? _She screamed and kicked at it, its growls and yowls of pain grew louder. It was music to her ears. She wanted nothing more than to see the monster die in agony. She punched and kicked at it and was alarmed when the growls ceased and a cry of pain echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes to see a now bloody man at the foot of her bed. He held his hand to his mouth and his eyes were clenched shut in what she could only assume was pain. Her screams stopped and she looked at her hand. They were throbbing from the punches she inflicted on the man and in the other hand, the book by Edgar Allen Poe grasped firmly in it. The towel around her neck and herself in her bed with the light on.

The sunlight filtered in through the shut blinds and her mind finally cleared enough to see a red, partially clothed man staring at her with a look of concern. His mouth was bloody and it seemed that there were many bruises forming on his chest and neck. Mystique's eyes went wide as she tried to understand what was happening. The Azazel she had seen before looked, acted and sounded like a true demon while this one was whispering to her quietly as if he was trying to calm her. She couldn't yet register what he was saying or what she had done to him but she was beginning to know now that it was a horrible nightmare. The monster wasn't real and neither was the child. The Azazel she saw before her would not hurt her like he had done before. Or, at least she hoped he wouldn't. She moved her empty hand to her throat. She expected it to be torn to shreds and bloody but in fact, it was intact.

Angel quickly pushed her way into the room, a look of panic on her face. "Mystique! Are you ok?" She ran to the blue mutant's side and only glanced at the red man who was still seated on her bed. Mystique nodded but her eyes were still wide with confusion. She did not take her eyes off of Azazel. She felt Angel's hand on her and the feeling annoyed her. The gentle touch reminded her of the monster who had attacked her, even though his touches were not gentle in the least. She moved away from Angel's touch and whispered the only thing she could think to say, "It was only a dream"

Azazel had moved closer to her, nearly a foot away from the blue mutant's face. He was looking at her with a mix of fearfulness and worry. Mystique had never seen this side of Azazel and it was just as scary as the demon side she had seen before. She looked into his eyes and knew his intentions were good but right now she wanted nothing to do to him. She looked down at the book and then threw it angrily across the room. The sound it made when it hit the wall soothed her. She must have read some of the book last night and that must have been the source of her nightmare. But none of the stories that she could recall had anything to do with her dream. Angel had moved away to retrieve the book and Mystique whispered so that only Azazel could hear her. Her thoughts were still wrapped around the nightmare as she said, "I know what you did" Azazel was confused. Anyone could have gathered that by his facial expression. He cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth, most likely to ask a question, but Angel had returned. Azazel closed his mouth and looked away from Mystique. In all honesty, he had no clue what she was talking about, but he knew from the way she spoke, that she would not be reasoned with now. He got up on his feet and left the room. Angel spoke to Mystique but she wasn't listening. The nightmare had blurred her vision of reality and it would not be for nearly an hour that she would come to her senses and truly realize that it was just a dream.

* * *

Azazel quickly left to his room and then to the bathroom that was within it. He spit out the mixture of blood and saliva and rinsed his mouth thoroughly so he would not taste the blood any longer. When that was done, he went to his bed and sat down at the foot of it. He was still unsure of what she meant by _"I know what you did"_. Azazel had done many things in his life, but none that the blue mutant had truly known of. Did she dream of him? Had he hurt her in that dream? Or maybe it was her instinct to attack any who disturbed her slumber. Azazel couldn't ignore her whimpers and groans from across the hall. He knew all too well what it was like to be trapped in a nightmare. He had only wanted to help but instead, he was feeling that he had made it worse. The red man sighed and laid back onto his bed. He closed his eyes to try and rest for a bit longer before the day truly began.

* * *

Ok, I was totally reading some Edgar Allen Poe stories XD I do like this chapter :3 I hope you do as well! R&R :3

~Noka


End file.
